Hidden Memories
by The people in the corner
Summary: Hmm...about yet another secret of the Sohma family. Akito beats Yuki up pretty badly (ie: almost dies) and the secret comes out. PG13 for violence. *Chapter 5 is up! 8/7/03*
1. The Beating, written by Misaki

Disclaimer: Neither Kyo or Misaki own the wonderful series know to the fans as "Furuba." But we wish we did.

**Notable notes from Misaki (a.k.a. Person in the corner #1):** Heya folks! From the author who brought you "The DBZ Olympics," and the author who brought you "The Other Juunishi," comes a collaborated effort called. . . uh, it has no title at the moment. Silly us!

**Notable notes from Kyo (a.k.a. Person in the corner #2): **(Note from Misaki: Kyo isn't here right now, so I'll leave a message for her) Hello there! I am Kyo, commonly known as Twilight Kitsune. Just to tell you, Aki Sohma is a made up character from my story, "The Other Juunishi." To people who haven't read it, Aki is Akito Sohma's daughter. 

**Notable notes that will affect the story:** #1. Our story takes place right after this year's (the year of the ram) New Year's Party. The Sohma family is just milling around, and the members of the Juunishi are waiting for the Zodiac Banquet to start.  #2.  **Absolutely NO yaoi or yuri will take place in this story.** Misaki and Kyo cannot _stand_ yaoi and yuri. It makes us sick.  #3. Akito is older than Yuki. This is for two reasons. One; so that Aki is alive (she is around 11 or 12 years of age), and two…ack, too lazy to think of another reason.

On with the story!

**********************************************************************************

**Hidden Memories** by The people in the corner

Chapter One: The Beating 

_Written By Misaki_

_**********************************************************************************_

"Yuki. . ."

Someone was calling his name.

"Yuki. . ."

He recognized the raspy voice and gave an involuntary shudder. Akito.

"Yuki, I wish to speak with you. You know where to go."

A flicker of movement caught his purple eyes. Akito was turning and heading away from the party. With a shaky sigh, Yuki threaded his way through the crowds of chattering Sohma family members, carefully avoiding being transformed. If Akito wanted to "talk" to him, it couldn't be good, and transforming in front of the entire Sohma clan would make him even less pleased.

**********************************************************************************

Out of the corner of his cinnamon eyes, Kyo Sohma watched the pale nezumi weave his way through the throngs of people towards an inner passage leading to the center of the house. Before he could make a move in Yuki's direction, however, he was attacked by a tipsy Kagura, and all thoughts of the rat were driven from his head.

**********************************************************************************

"You. . .wanted to see me?"

"Yes, that is correct." Akito surveyed the thin youth in front of him, cold gray eyes taking in every detail. Yuki was trembling. Good. Fear was good.

"The oldest human emotion is fear, Yuki, and the greatest fear of mankind is fear of the unknown. However," Akito drawled as he drew closer to the quaking rat, "I believe that you know what is coming, and yet. . . you are more frightened than you should be. Am I right?"

Yuki remained silent, which turned out to be the wrong thing to do. Akito, eyes gleaming with malice, backhanded Yuki, making him stumble back, a thin trickle of blood coming from his mouth. Fear was loud in Yuki's violet eyes as he watched Akito draw close again.

"Do you think that you're better than me, Yuki? That you are too great to answer a simple question? Well then, let me prove to you just how humble you are." A cruel light in his eyes, the maniac in Akito shone through as he kicked Yuki in the chest, sending him flying backwards into a wall. Akito strode over to him and helped Yuki to stand by grabbing a handful of the rat's gray hair and hauling him upright.

He continued to beat Yuki mercilessly, until Yuki no longer struggled to stand back up before Akito came over to "help" him. Then, with a humorless smile gracing the features of his face, Akito wrapped one arm around Yuki's neck in a stranglehold, and with the other, bent the young nezumi's arm back. The sudden burst of sharp pain caused Yuki's half-closed eyes to shoot open in shock and pain. Merciless,  Akito kept pulling it back, slowly and painfully. Yuki bit his lips until they bled, trying to keep from screaming in pain. Akito's smirk grew wider.

"Scream. I dare you."

He continued to pull the rat's arm back. Yuki's eyes widened even more as he struggled not to cry out. Finally, the boy could stand it no longer, and he let out a loud scream of pain. Unfortunately for him, Yuki and Akito were alone in that section of the house, as all the other members of the family were still talking or at the Zodiac Banquet, and his scream only fell upon the ears of his fellow rats. With a final pull, a satisfying crack filled the air, and Yuki's arm was broken. The rat's amethyst eyes rolled back in his head, finally passing out from the pain. Akito grimaced, seeing that his "toy" could no longer enjoy the "fun." He threw Yuki against the nearest wall as hard as he could. Yuki lay there, unmoving and unconscious to the world. Akito stood at his window, staring out at the snow-dusted gardens, ignoring the limp form in the corner of the bare room.

*************(Arr, arr, could have left it off there, but I didn't want to disappoint you) **********

The next day, Hatori Sohma, the dragon of the Juunishi and doctor to the clan, headed to the room to do his daily check on Akito. Reaching the closed door, he knocked softly and then slid the door open. A quick glance around the vacant room told him that Akito was not there at the moment. But. . .in the corner. Was that- Yuki?! The tall man hurried over to the pile of clothes in the corner, and found that indeed, it was Yuki, and he seemed to be lying in a pool of his own blood. It looked like Akito had gone too far in his last beating. He ran out into the corridor (an: Hatori doesn't seem like the kinda person who runs, does he?), and grabbed the first person he saw, who happened to be Shigure. The genki smile on the inu's face faded when he saw Hatori's more-than-usual serious face.

"Go call for an ambulance. There's been an accident, and I don't have the equipment to deal with it."

"Right," Shigure nodded and ran off down the hall, thoughts of tormenting his editor forgotten.

Hatori hovered above Yuki, trying to remember what he had learned in medical school. Keep him warm and make sure that his airways are clear were the only things that came to mind, but Hatori's body seemed incapable of performing either of these simple tasks. Luckily for him (meaning both Hatori and Yuki), the medics arrived quite soon, and they rushed Yuki's limp body to the hospital, Hatori riding along in the ambulance. He was worried, and not just by Yuki's condition. Shigure had tried to keep the halls empty of people, but he thought he had seen Aki peering at them through a door as they rushed by, and he did not want her to be exposed to this. It had been bad enough for him, seeing Yuki, his clothes drenched in his own blood, and his right arm at an angle that was not natural for the human body. (an: Can you say "G" backwards?) 

**********************************************************************************

At the hospital, the doctor frowned at him.

"You say this was an _accident_?" He pointed at Yuki, lying in a white hospital bed, "Wounds like this are not achieved by _accident_. This was clearly done on purpose."

"Apparently, while everyone was away at the New Year's party, some thugs broke into our estate.  Yuki must have tried to stop them." mumbled Hatori.

"Aren't you going to start an investigation?" asked the doctor.

Hatori remained silent as the doctor continued, "What's more, this boy has O-type blood, and at the moment, our hospital is rather short on O-type blood, which, I'm sure you know, you being a doctor yourself, is the only type of blood an O-type patient can receive. Frankly, Yuki has lost too much blood for our hospital to handle, and the only option is a blood transfusion. Does he have any close family members that might also have O-type blood?"

Hatori nodded. "I'll go call Ayame."

**********************************************************************************

And that's the end of chapter one, written by me, Misaki! I hoped you like it. ^_^

The next chapter will be written by the one and only Kyo! 

**About Blood: **There are 3 blood types, A, B, and O. (Don't ask us why it's not C, it's just O. Stop complaining.) A and B types can both receive any type of blood, A, B, or O. Thus, they are called "Universal Recipients." However, O types can only receive O type blood (but can give to any). Thus, they are called "Universal Donors." (Because "We Only Take 'O' Here" was too long of a name.)

~*Mini Glossary*~

Nezumi- rat

Genki- happy

Inu- dog

Ryuu- (although I didn't use it) dragon

Domo arigato, minna-samas, for reading the chapter, and please move on to the next one (when it is here).

Oh yez, and don't be afraid to click that little purple button down there. It won't bite. ^_^


	2. The Call, written by Kyo

**Notable Notes from Kyo: **We don't own Furuba.  All we own are the DVD's and one of the mangas and lots and lots of pictures and a cyber Momiji (with bunny ears) and a cyber Mudabatchi Trio.    As you can tell we don't own much.  Anyway, before I send you off to Misaki's super depressing Notable Note, I want to inform you that if you have a problem with this chapter it is completely my fault so blame me not Misaki (you can blame her for the next chapter).

**Notable Notes from Misaki****: Sure, everyone always blames poor Misaki. Why is that? Anyway, there is a road in the town next to ours that winds a lot, and ends up with a sharp corner that must have a guard rail, seeing as how it is on the edge of a ravine. Anyhow, before (or possibly after) my parents got married (but before I came on the scene) my father and his friend were driving along this twisted road, when a voice says to my dad "Put on your seatbelt." (it is important to note that my father was not wearing his seatbelt) So my father did, and it sure was lucky, because they came around the steep corner and went through the guardrail and right into a tree. Luckily for them, they both survived. I would just like to say that I am pretty sure that my father's friend died on 9-11 when the plane hit the Pentagon, so please, let us pray for Jim DeMerrit, my father's best friend and his best man at his wedding. Anyway, (now that I am crying, and I am totally not lying about that) please, let us continue with the fic.**

**********************************************************************************

**Hidden Memories** by The People in the Corner

Chapter Two: The Call 

_Written by Kyo_

**********************************************************************************

Ayame was arguing with Mine when the phone rang.

"Hello!"

"Aya, I..."  

"Hari! What a wonderful surprise!  Mine and I were just trying to decide whether…"

"Aya…"

"…and we need another opinion on whether…"

"Aya, Yuki's been hurt."

"What?"

"During the banquet last night, when you couldn't find Yuki, he was with Akito.  By the time he was found, he had lost a lot of blood, and the hospital doesn't have the amount of Type O blood that he needs.   There's a chance that you have the same type of blood as Yuki.  If you have the same type and are willing to donate, it could save Yuki."

A heavy silence fell over the line.  

"Anything to help my brother!"

**********************************************************************************

Ayame sat in the waiting room of the hospital laughing with Shigure as though nothing was wrong.  The whole trio was there, Hatori sitting in the corner reading and Aya and Shigure laughing over Shigure's new book.  Laughing seemed to be the only thing Aya could do to keep from stressing over Yuki and the secret that was so close to coming out.  Just then, the doctor came out holding a clipboard.  He walked over and whispered something to Hatori before turning to Aya.

"I'm sorry, but you have type B blood."  

Aya froze, he had been hoping against hope that his blood would be the same type as Yuki's.  Even if the chances were against him, it was possible.  

**********************************************************************************

Aki lay on the roof of Hari's house trying to think of what to do next.  The Sohma house had been bustling since Yuki had been hurt.  Everyone that was cursed was worried about Yuki and those who weren't cursed were worried about whether Yuki would live or if another child would end up cursed.  Several children were due in the next year and any one of them could end up as the next rat.  The only inside member of the Sohmas that didn't know about Yuki was Tohru.  She had been at her friends' house all day and had no idea that anything was wrong.  It was rather ironic that the one person closest to Yuki had no idea that anything was wrong.  

**********************************************************************************

And there's chapter 3.  Sorry it was so short, but I'm feeling really depressed now, still thinking about the above note from Misaki (and Misaki is getting bored so I figure I had better let her start the next chapter before she goes and throws me into a wall).

Read the next chapter and enjoy. It's Misaki's turn again.

Please, remember to pray for Jim. 

And now go read Poor Harry by Misaki the Assasin so you don't get too depressed over Misaki's Notable Note.

Sayonara!

-Kyo


	3. The Truth, written by Misaki

Disclaimer: Note: This disclaimer is for the rest of the story so I don't get blamed by _someone_ for leaving it out *looks pointed at Kyo*. For the last time, we do not own Furuba! However, I can't say the same about these comfy pajamas I'm currently wearing. . .

**Notable Notes from Misaki:** Hello again! I'm glad to see that you enjoyed our story enough to come this far. Replies to reviewers from chapter 1 at the bottom of this chapter. Here are some notes from Kyo, seeing as how she's over at my house at the moment. Clarification: "Ghost" is Kyo's nickname for Aki.

**Notable Notes from Kyo:**  Hi,  considering I can't think of anything to say at the time being, enjoy the chapter.   And I didn't blame Misaki for not having a disclaimer, okay, okay I only blamed her until she proved she had one but after that I didn't.  Really.

**********************************************************************************

**Hidden Memories** by The people in the corner

_Chapter Three: The Truth_

_Written by Misaki_

**********************************************************************************

"I'm sorry, but you have type B blood."

Aya froze; he had been hoping against hope that his blood would be the same type as Yuki's.  Even if the chances were against him, it was possible.  

"Sir? Did you hear me?"

"Yes," said the snake quietly, "I did."

The doctor turned to Hatori, and asked him, "Are there any other close relatives of the boy?"

Hatori looked puzzled, and answered, "You'll have to look through the family files. We have so many relatives that it's hard to keep track of them all."

**********************************************************************************

Tohru came back from Hana's house to find Momiji waiting for her in her room, looking anxious.

"Um, Tohru, Akito wants to see you."

She followed Momiji to Akito's room, where he slid open the door, and stepped away. She looked at him curiously.

"Sorry, but he only wants to see you."

Apprehensive, Tohru entered the room. At first, she couldn't see Akito, but then she spotted him, lying outside in the cold wind. She went and knelt down on the one cushion placed on the floor, facing the far wall. Akito gave no notice that he had seen her enter, but after a few minutes of silence, he stood, pulling up his drooping kimono. He walked over to stand in front of her. Tohru kept her eyes on the floor, stooped over in a low bow.

"Miss Honda. . .I believe you know what happened to Yuki. . .?"

Tohru glanced up quickly and then shook her head slightly. Something had happened to Yuki? When?

"Ah yes. . .that's right. You were over at an acquaintance's house for New Year's, weren't you? We don't allow _outsiders_ to intrude on our family gatherings. . ."

**********************************************************************************

The Mudabatchi trio was still waiting at the hospital, but now, instead of Aya and Shigure laughing and Hatori reading, all three were sitting still and silent, waiting for the doctor to come back. When the doctor did come back, he was wearing a confused look, and gestured for Hatori. Out in the hall, he questioned Hatori,

"Can you explain _this_?"

Hatori glanced down at the records and his one visible eye widened in shock. Written in clear handwriting across the bottom of the page were the words, "_Siblings (1): Sohma, Akito_."

**********************************************************************************

". . .You see, Miss Honda, there was a slight _accident_ here on New Year's Eve." Akito put emphasis on the word "accident." 

"Y-you didn't do something to Yuki, did you?" Tohru had finally worked up the courage to speak.

"Why, of course not. . .I would never hurt Yuki. . ."

Tohru, overcoming her fear, sprang up and stared at Akito. "What did you do to Yuki?!"

Surprisingly, Akito remained calm. "My my, Miss Honda. You're letting your temper get the best of you," He turned away from her to stare out the window, "And remember. . .you're not a member of the Sohma family. You can't afford to get angry at me."

Tohru was searching her mind for something to say when the door burst open. (Or at least, as well as a sliding door can burst open.) Hatori stood there, looking like he had run from the driveway to the house. (and he had)

"Akito," he panted, "How could you. . .to your own brother?"

Akito turned from the window, a deep scowl on his face.

**********************************************************************************

Aki stood behind the door, a look of surprise on her face. Seeing Hatori getting out of his car, she followed him into the house, where he surprised her by not going to his house, but to Akito's room. He had then surprised her even more when he said, "How could you. . .to your own brother?"

She tried to figure out what he meant by that, but all that she could think of was Yuki. Was Yuki really her father's brother? They looked very similar, if you just changed their hair and eye color to match each other. If it was true, it meant that Yuki was really her uncle! She didn't even like him, and he was her uncle? Oh well, no one said that you had to like your relatives; just look who was her father. She took it a lot better than Tohru, who figured out what Hatori meant around the same time she did. 

"You're. . .you're Yuki's brother?" the onigiri stuttered.

"That's right," snarled Akito, a angered look upon his face, "and I'd like to know just how you found out, Hatori. After all, I ordered you to erase everyone's memory, including your own."

**********************************************************************************

Aki could hear someone walking down the hall towards her, but she didn't turn away from the scene inside the room until someone tapped on her shoulder. She looked up to see Kyo staring down at her.

"Ghost," he said, "what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Akito has a brother."

"What?!"

**********************************************************************************

And that's chapter 3! And now, as promised, here are the replies to the reviews of Chapter 1.

**Wyrm:** Even a levelheaded person like Hatori can loose his head in an extreme situation, like the one he was placed in. Also, I hope that you have noted I changed the first chapter so that Hatori says some thugs broke into the house, unlike what I had before. Oh yes, and the blood types. I must have overlooked that last one in Britannica. Whoops! 

**Everyone (that's not someone's name; I'm addressing all of you readers):** Wyrm pointed out that there are **4** blood types, A, B, O, and AB! Arigato, Wyrm-sama!

**Arrei:** (Sorry if I spelt your name wrong.) You're right, genki does mean energetic; my memory must have slipped at the time of writing it. Thankies! (And I know how you feel; Akito's one of my favorites, too!) And about yaoi; I have nothing against gays and lesbians, but reading about it just makes me feel uncomfortable.

**Kyo:** Gee, what do I have to say to you? 

And next it's Kyo's turn! 

PS: That little button will give you a prize if you click on it. Go for it!

l

l

l

l

V


	4. Memories, written by Kyo

Notable Notes from Misaki: Hello again, nice people! Hey, you stole my box! is reading the note below* oh well, I don't mind. Now, on with the story!

Notable Notes from Kyo: I would like to thank **Arrei** for reviewing. Since you were kind enough to review I award you with a little Shigure doll set, complete with Mii doll to annoy, and manuscript to finish from Misaki's box-o-anime (hope you don't mind Misaki). And since Arrei was the only person kind enough to review I'm going to go sulk in my Misaki and I's corner. But first just wanted to say 

Wedon'townFruitsBasketsodon'tsue.

There, now that that's over with, on with the story!

*********************************************************************************

Hidden Memories by The people in the corner

Chapter four: _Memories___

written by Kyo

******************************************************************************

_A young Yuki sat on his windowsill, looking out at two boys who where training in martial arts. "Your form sucks." said the orange-haired boy. The two had been at it for a while, and it seemed that the orange-haired boy was more experienced than his white-and-black-haired friend. Yuki had seen both of the boys at New Years. He could have sworn that the black-and-white-haired one was named Haru. The sound of a door opening pulled Yuki from his thoughts and he turned to see his mother. _

_"Yuki."_

_"Yes Mother?"_

_Yuki's mother walked over and sat down in a chair next to him. _

_"How would you like a new brother?"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Hey Yuki, who's that kid? He lookes like he could be your brother." a young boy said as he walked to school with Yuki. Walking not far from them was a tall boy who had long silvery hair that reached past his shoulders. He had the same feminine looking features as Yuki, and looked very much like he could be related to Yuki. _

_"My mother is going out with his father." _

_"Oh."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Yuki walked backwards until he felt the hard brick of the school wall stop him. The school bully stood over him, menacingly hiting his fist into his palm. _

_"You freak! Why don't you fight back? Are you afraid you might get hurt? Let's find out if your fighting is really as girly as your face."_

_Yuki pressed himself to the wall wishing for all the world that he could just pass through the wall and escape. A group of other kids had circled around them and were chanting "Fight!" over and over and over again. Yuki hated to fight against people that were less talented than him, but he had no choice. It was either fight or die, there was no Shigure to stop the bully and Hatori wasn't around to help him if he had an attack. It was all up to him. _

_The older boy swung for Yuki and Yuki ducked with ease. He swung around to deliver a hit to the bully's jaw when his breath grew short. His breathing became raspy and it was all he could do to avoid the other boy's punches. Yuki was sure the boy was going to end his life right there when a punch came from the other boy headed for Yuki's stomach. In his current state there was no possible way that Yuki could avoid it. It was easily strong enough to break a rib and puncture a lung, that would definetly do Yuki in. It was like everything was in slow motion as Yuki stood there, waiting for the inevitable._

_"Leave him alone!" _

_The bully's fist stopped, inches from Yuki's stomach. _

_"Why should I?"_

_Yuki looked up into the face of Ayame, his step brother as of a few years ago. Ayame was the most popular boy in his school, and even the kids at Yuki's school respected him. Yet why was Ayame helping him? He had never bothered before, why start now?_

_"Because he's my brother."_

_The statement shocked all of the other kids in the schoolyard and the bully even went to the lengths of pulling Yuki to his feet, brushing the dust off of him, and pushng him towards Ayame. _

_"Don't touch him again." Aya said and with a flick of his hair, he lead Yuki away from the crowd. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Nii-chan stop, I can't breathe."_

_Akito tightened his grip, cutting Yuki's voice off. _

_"You won't tell anyone else about me, not ever again!" Akito yelled, tightening his grip yet again. _

_"Please," a voice pleaded, "just let Hari erase his memories, then he won't know to tell anyone."_

_Yuki couldn't tell who's voice was pleading on his behalf. He was focusing to hard on struggling to breathe. The world seemed to be fading away, like it was a dream..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuki woke to find himself staring up at a paneled white ceiling. Upon looking around he found that he was laying in a hospital bed, hooked up to the macines that were filling most of the room. Everything felt numb and Yuki knew better than to try to move. All these dreams, where were they coming from? As much as he hated it, Ayame was his brother and Akito his cousin. Yuki remembered never seeing Ayame when he was little, but he never remembered having Akito as a brother either. The medicine must have been making him delirious, there was no way Akito was his brother. It just wasn't possible.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hey, Kyo again

Just wanted to apologize for not updating sooner. I couldn't figure out where to go next. See ya next chapter and please, before you go, can you press the little purple button at the bottom of the screen? Thanks.


	5. No Name

Disclaimer: Go back to previous chapters. The answer awaits you there!

**Notable Notes from Misaki:** Hello there, happy peoples! I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Replies from me to chapter 3 reviewers are down at the bottom.

**Notable Notes from Kyo: **Hi there!Just wanted to thank all the reviewers out there that have reviewed so far. (I have more than one review!!!) I'll thank you personally in the next chapter. Oh and Arrei, do you mind if iishi gets a Gure doll set too? Well I'll stop chattering so you can enjoy the story.

~*~

**Hidden Memories**

_Chapter Five:_

_written by Misaki_

_~*~_

"That's right," snarled Akito, an angered look upon his face, "and I'd like to know just how you found out, Hatori. After all, I ordered you to erase everyone's memory, including your own."

Hatori stared at him for a moment, shocked. When had that happened? Then... he had never really noticed....the odd gaps in his memory. 

"Well, Hatori? I'm waiting."

"Oh...it was the birth records, Akito. They told the truth."

Akito whirled away in a flurry of robes. "Damn..." he muttered, half to himself, "How could I have forgotten the records...?" He turned to face Hatori again. "You will erase the girl's memory, and anyone else who knows. Then, remove your own memory again."

"But Akito-"

"Do it!"

"Akito, what about Yuki?"

"And why should I care about him?"

"But he's your brother! Don't you care about your own sibling?"

"No. Why should I?"

"If he dies," Hatori wondered how to phrase this, "you won't be able to...ah...talk to him anymore."

"Is that so...?"

Hatori nodded.

"Fine. I will come to the hospital with you. However-" he pointed at Tohru, still sitting on the floor, "you will erase her memory first. I do not need her spreading 'rumors.' In fact," he stated, "There is really no reason for her to even be around anymore. Erase all of her memories of us. Every single one."

Hatori turned sadly to Tohru, only to find that she was no longer there. He looked around wildly, and found her pelting out of the room. She obviously had no intention of getting her memory erased.

"Hatori, get her!" Akito yelled.

Hatori rose, persuing the onigiri. He rounded the doorway, and found Kyo and Aki standing there, identical looks of suprise on their faces. Tohru was disappearing down the hallway behind them.

"What are you two doing here?" he hissed.

"Um...just passing by..." Aki mumbled. However, Hatori could see that they had heard every word of the past conversation from the looks on their faces.

"You better keep everything you heard a secret, and don't let Akito know that you were out here, or he will order me to erase your memories, also." 

Kyo nodded. "Com'on, Ghost." He grabbed Aki by the hand and pulled her down the hallway after Tohru. Hatori followed them, passing them as he ran by.

"You're not really going to erase Tohru's memories, are you?" whispered Kyo.

"Not if I can help it," replied Hatori over his shoulder quietly, and continued down the hallway after the escaped onigiri. (Yes, the onigiri sprouted legs and ran away!) He rounded the corner, and found himself in an empty hallway. However, it was too long of a hallway for Tohru to have escaped all the way down, so he knew that she must be hiding in one of the nearby rooms. He started walking down the passage, calling "Tohru" softly.  
  
~*~

Tohru was hiding behind one of the many sliding doorways, and when Hatori walked by calling her name, she gave a sharp involuntary intake of breath. She quickly covered her mouth, but it was too late. The door slid open, and Hatori stuck his head inside the dim room.

"Tohru," he stated quietly, "I'm not going to erase your memory."

Tohru felt the breath that she had been holding slid out in a sigh of relief. "But why?" she whispered.

"I'll tell Akito that I couldn't find you. He'll be very angry, but there won't be anything that he can do to you. For now, you'd better go stay with a friend for a while."

"Okay." Hatori started to turn away, and Tohru said, "Hatori? Thank you."

He just turned and smiled sadly at her. "If I had to erase your memories, you're not the only one who would suffer."  
  
~*~

At the hospital, Yuki was lying in his hospital bed, drifting in and out of consciousness. Ayame, in one of his few acts of brotherly "love," was sitting besides him, staring at his pale face. In his sleep, Yuki kept on wincing, as if in pain. Ayame frowned. The doctors had given him painkillers, so why was he still acting as though in pain? He was about to stand up and go complain to the doctors when Yuki started coughing. 

"Brother!" he cried happily. However, Yuki's coughing only grew worse, and it looked, in Ayame's unprofessional opinion, that he was having trouble breathing. He pressed the button on Yuki' bed that would bring a nurse running, and a minute later, a harrased looking nurse strode in.

"What's the problem?" she snapped, and then stopped when she saw Yuki. Pushing Ayame aside, she rummaged in the beside table drawer, finally pulling out an inhaler, while Hatori had thoughtfully left behind. After admistrating to Yuki, she left, leaving behind a confused hebi and an unconscious nezumi. Ayame sat back down, and resumed staring at Yuki. After a few minutes, a tingle went up his spine, and he turned around to find Akito standing in the doorway. 

"Akito!" he gasped, standing up hurriedly.

Akito entered the room, a scowl fixed on his face. He was followed by Hatori, who, Ayame noticed, had a cut running down his face that hadn't been there when he had left the hospital. It looked like the blood had only just dried, and when Ayame tried to question Hatori about it, he was shrugged away. 

Akito was standing over Yuki, staring down at him with a look of extreme distaste. After a few moments of silence, he said,

"Fine. I consent."

Hatori nodded, and led him out of the room, once again leaving behind a very confused hebi and an unconscious nezumi.  
  
~*~

AN: And that's chapter 5! I hope you all liked it. 

**Replies to the reviewers:**

**Arrei:** Thanks for the review! Yep, so I have no problem with people who are bi. They are people, too (so are clones), and need to be treated exactly the same way.

**Riyao Machrine: **Oh, sorry I made you a little sick. *eh*

**Ashes of Death, Lonely Tsukasa, ishii**, and **MysticSerpent1;** thanks for reviewing!

Kyo's turn is next. Let's see what she can cook up!

Press the button. Press the button. Ah.......


	6. No Name Again

~*~

Notable Notes from Misaki: Heya everyone! Sorry for taking so long for this update, we've been having a sort of joint writer's block. Odd, no? Ahaha, you people should bow to us now, for updating! Hahahahaha! Okay, onto serious matters**_: PLEASE READ THIS_**! Kyo and I have conferred about ages in this story. Now, forget anything that you have previously read in this story. Akito's "official" age is 28, one year older than the Mubadatchi trio. Aki's age has been bumped down to 10 years. Everyone else is the same. Thank you! See bottom of the page for replies to reviewers. 

Notable Notes from Kyo:  Yeah, what she said.  (She is a Queen turned Assassin after all.)

Misaki: *sniff*

[ ] = authors' notes

~*~

Hidden Memories 

_Chapter 6_

_Written by: both of us! Yippee! _

~*~

Aya looked out the window dejectedly as he waited for news on Yuki.  The doctor had ushered everyone but Hatori out, so he could examine Yuki one last time before the transfusion.  The waiting room was virtually empty, only Aya and a young couple were there, and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of crying from the young couple, and the birds chirping outside. Tension was thick in the air, and Aya, for once in his life, was being serious.  The only window in the vicinity showed a sickening, cheery world, with bright sunlight, blue skies, and birds chirping.  It was like the world didn't care if Yuki died.  [We don't]

As Hatori helped Yuki's doctor set the room up for the blood transfusion, Yuki's asthma started to work up.  He and the other doctor struggled to get the attack under control and stabilize Yuki for the transfusion.  Akito had donated a pint of blood, but it was all he could donate safely for the moment.  Yuki's only hope was that blood he was getting from Akito, without it, he had no chance of life.  Suddenly, Yuki stirred, and opened his pale purple eyes.  He stared ahead, his unseeing eyes pale and lifeless.  His face twisted in pain as another asthma attack hit.  

"Yuki, if you can hear me, try to breathe in," Hatori said as he pushed the inhaler into Yuki's mouth.  Yuki took a shuddering breath, as Hatori pressed the inhaler button [or whatever you call that thing] and Yuki closed his eyes, unconscious again.  His whole body went limp, and Yuki's forgotten doctor pressed the IV into Yuki's arm.  Hatori, satisfied that Yuki was stable for the moment, walked over to Akito.  

"Yuki has a much better chance of living now, but he may need more blood later.  You should try to get some rest."  

Akito nodded, but said, "Hatori…my previous order still stands. After this has been completed, I want you to erase everyone's memories, including yourself. And _you need to find that girl._"

"Yes, Akito."

"Good." Akito smirked, adjusting himself on the hospital bed. Hatori sighed, and left the room to go talk to Ayame.

~*~

"Ayame…did you know? About all of this?" Hatori asked the silver-haired man quietly. They were sitting in the waiting room, each sipping a cup of tea.

The yellow-eyed hebi stared off into the distance, at a point that was apparently somewhere in the wall. After a moment, he replied. "…Yes…"

Besides him, Hatori stiffened slightly. "Why…didn't you tell us before? Akito even made me erase my own memory."

Ayame sighed. "He said that he'd hurt Yuki if I told anyone. It's not like I could go against him…"

Hatori sighed as well, rubbing his forehead. He could feel a headache coming on. "Well, he couldn't have done any worse than he did just now."

"I know…I'm sorry…I just wish that…I had the courage to tell you." He turned to look at Hatori. "I mean, if I had told just you, Akito probably never would have found out, would he? You wouldn't tell, would you?"

Hatori shook his head, and they sat in silence for a moment.

"I hate this family!" 

Hatori looked startled at the outburst for a moment, but nodded. "As do I."

"I don't understand it! How can we be ruled by a guy who is only a year older than us?"

Hatori glanced around, but there was no one else in the waiting room. "I understand perfectly, perhaps even more than you do. You are almost never around the main house, since you're always at your shop, but I have to be around him every moment of my day, making sure that he doesn't get sick."

"Hatori…do you think that we could stand up to him? I mean, there are so many of us, and there's only him!"

Hatori was quiet for a moment. Then… "Yes. After Yuki gets well again, that's when we can act."

Ayame grinned at his friend, gloom totally dissolved. "Why, Hari, I never knew you had it in you!"

Hatori gave a small grin himself. "Well, you can't judge people by how they look."

~*~

Notable Notes from Misaki:  Waha! We are evil, no? Stopping the chapter right as it was getting good. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah *runs out of breath and falls over* Ahaha, Kyo, the flowers are singing!

Notable Notes from Kyo:  I was tired when I started the chapter, it wasn't my fault the flowers were singing.  Maybe in this story they were.  Or maybe I have Toey again.

Misaki: haha, I ate Toey. *evil grin* Mwahaha….  To quote 'friday': "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Kyo:  Ash help!!!  She's scaring me, and I can't type well enough to get back at her!!!

Misaki: To the reviewers: When writing this story, Kyo said that the flowers were singing. Fortunately, I noticed, and changed it to "blue skies." Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Kyo:  I...  What was I going to say?  Oh well,  I'm just going insane like Misaki, nothing serious.

Misaki: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *precious hair*

         Kyo:  Baka Keyboard.  I can't type tonight.  Oh well, I'll just join Misaki "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

         Misaki: precious kidneys….

         Kyo:  Okay the hair I got, but the kidneys?

         Misaki: It was his grandmother.

         Kyo:  I'm going to run away now….  Maybe I'll learn to type again, and how to spell maybe or is it mabye?  *Wanders off*

         Misaki: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee *chases after Kyo*

         Kyo: Hah!!!  Misaki can't type either!!!

         Misaki: Can I implode the universe now?

         Kyo: No dear, not until next month, after Christmas, so we can watch the new anime we get over the holidays.

         Misaki: How do you know I won't eat the anime? _

         Kyo:  Well…  What if you get more Naruto?

         Misaki: one word: YUM.

         Kyo:  Kami what did I ever do to you?

         Misaki: Nothing. This was all self-induced. Hehehe

         Kyo:  Self-induced?

         Misaki: Yes.

         Kyo:  Oookay.  Pepperoni!!!

         Misaki: *waves* Pepperoni! And snakes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

         Kyo:  Who's that wearin' those silly shoes?

         Misaki: We ish wearing those silly shoes!

         Kyo: Well, I really hate those silly shoes!

         Misaki: Well, we really like those silly shoes!

         Kyo: Please stop wearing those silly shoes!

         Misaki: We won't stop wearing those silly shoes!

         Random Person: They're just shoes, man!

         Kyo: Well, I've learned to respect those sill shoes!

         Misaki: The respect for you is something we won't lose!

         Kyo: Can I…try on a pair of those silly shoes?

         Random Person #2: Man, quit talking about those silly shoes!

         Kyo:  Note to readers:  If you want to understand the above conversation about shoes, go listen to Jefferson Aeroplane by Relient K.  And if you want to understand the rest of the conversation, don't even try, you have to be insane like us.

         Misaki: Okay, I think we've stalled enough. I'm away laughing on a fast camel! *waves* Buh bai~!

         Kyo:  I'm not even going to ask.  Ja ne!!!

Next Chapter is written by… Kyo!!!  

Misaki:  Will you WRITE!?!

Kyo:  *cowering* y-yes.

Author's notes (By Kyo)

**Riyao Machrine**- "It may not be possible to you but it is, Yuki"?  I'm confused.  

**iishi**- Here ya go.  *gives her 'Gure doll set* I'll try to make the next chapter longer.  And I can't reveal the person standing up for Yuki, they are now protected by the Witness Protection Program because of all the Kyou fans and YTC club members that are after them.

**Yume no Kokoro**- Arigatou!!!  I never get compliments.

**tiggy-54**- Well, here's another update!

Thanks once again to all the reviewers who bother to review my chapters, I really appreciate it!

Review Replies to Chapter 5 by Misaki 

**iishi**- well…is Akito is a sinister-type person! You can thank Kyo for the Shigure doll-set. She's the one who's handing them out. ^_^

**Kara the Half Wolf**- Your wish has been granted!

**kireina**- lol. When I first started watching the series, I kept getting Akito and Yuki confused. Not like I could ever do that now! Akito is…ah…and Yuki is…blah…

**Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto**- ^_^ yeah, the similarities between the two is the reason that this fic was created.

**Lady Kayena**- Glad you like it. About chapter length…eh…we write this together (sometime), so it really depends on the amount of time we have to write, combined with the laziness/creativeness factor. XD

**Ashes of Death**- OMG, the date on your review is 8-8-2003. Was it really the beginning of August when we last updated?! Oh my…

And please, people! We know that Yuki's blood is type A! However, he needed to be type O for our story purposes. And that's another thing. It's our story. We can give Yuki whatever type of blood we want to, because we are writing it! 

Oh, and whoever said that it wasn't possible for Ayame and Yuki not to have the same blood types, here are some notes for you:

According to Kyo, who's studied it in Biology, it **is** possible for two children of the same parents to have different blood types. It doesn't matter, anyway, because, if you remember properly, Ayame and Yuki aren't really brothers! It is Yuki and Akito who are the "true" brothers. Ayame is their stepbrother! 

Thank you.


End file.
